1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist guard, and more particularly to a medical wrist guard for fixing and protecting wrist.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a regular wrist guard is glove body on a user's wrist for the purpose of fixing, supporting and protecting wrist. A conventional wrist guard has a glove body (90) for wrapping around user's hand (92). Two exit holes (91) are formed in an upper half portion of the glove body (90), and a connection part (93) located between the two exit holes (91) is fixed with the glove body (90). The two exit holes (91) are provided for thumb and the rest of fingers to stick out and move freely, and the connection part (93) between the exit holes (91) sits on a place between the thumb and the index finger of the hand (92). Furthermore, two support parts (94) are extended out in a lower half portion of the glove body (90). A binding strap (96) is mounted on the two support parts (94) to define a hand insertion hole (95) for a hand to insert into. The two support parts (94) are bound and fastened on the user's hand (92) by the binding strap (96) when the user's hand is inserted into the hand insertion hole so as to support the wrist and mitigate the pressure that the wrist endures.
However, the support parts of the wrist guard are integrally formed on the glove body. As a result, when the wrist guard is used by users with different types of build, the length of the support part cannot be adjusted in response to the size of bone and the length of hand. This leads to limited support and protection given by the conventional wrist guard, giving rise to unexpected operational efficacy. Since the design of the support part in the conventional wrist guard fails to adjust length based on user's individual demand, the conventional wrist guard does not meet user's requirement and thus the utility is behind what is expected.